


Reasons Why

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn't need reasons, but Stiles has a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/139952384118/its-not-like-they-planned-it-like-this-not) on tumblr.

It's not like they planned it like this, not exactly. Not in the beginning. In the very beginning, Stiles had been terrified out of his mind of the wolf in the streets. The supernatural wasn't a world of wonders uncovered, but a darkness he'd been so content not knowing of from the comfort of the light. And when Peter stopped being the monster that lurked in schools and forests and every shadow Stiles didn't keep an eye on, he was still dangerous. But the world outside the pack if so much worse than Peter.

That's the reason he gave his dad: _Peter's not that bad. He's pretty chill for an ex-serial killer. No murdering lately, no pushing me against walls except when I want him to, no— Oh, you don't need any more details? That's cool._

Scott's different. Scott's the beginning and end of Stiles' life. One faraway day, Stiles thinks he might die for his best friend, if the Beacon Hills murder rate continues at its steady pace towards total doom. (It's been better for the past couple years, but Stiles isn't good at being positive. Give it a decade and he might revise his thoughts.) (Give it a decade, because he'll still be here. It's his home. Not because of Scott or his dad, not really, but a sense of belonging to each corner of this stupid, crazy town. He's been every store, so many houses, nearly every part the forest. It's his.)

Scott gets: _He's seen the worst parts of me. And he doesn't judge when he sees my hands covered in blood._

Malia only sighs and tells him he's gross, and she definitely doesn't ask why Peter of all people. Stiles thinks she probably understands, because she's one of the few who sees beyond Peter's past.

What he doesn't say: _He looks at me like I'm the moon._

It's too sappy. Peter would gag at the phrase.

It's too truthful by far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
